


【GGAD】十三月的夏与冬

by cinnamizo



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamizo/pseuds/cinnamizo
Summary: “阿不思，别去那边。那里没有火龙也没有夏天。”“可是啊，盖勒特。火龙的烈焰只会将我吞噬，而你也没那么爱盛夏。”
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 3





	【GGAD】十三月的夏与冬

**

“这是梦。”阿不思说，“我什么都没看见。这只火龙不是真的。”

瑞典短鼻龙喷了一口火。它觉得夏天不够热，它觉得面前的红头发人类眼神不太好。

盖勒特大笑起来。“阿尔，你的想象力之匮乏和你的才华之出众一样让我印象深刻。 **这个世界** 里没有什么是不可能的。”

“我的想象力并不匮乏。”红发少年忍不住反驳。他应该留神那只危险动物（危险但迷人），毕竟说不准下一秒它就会朝他俩喷火；可惜，和有些人在一起的时候，你就是没法移开眼神。

阿不思喜欢那双异色的瞳孔。一只深，一只浅。色调偏深的那只常常闪耀出奇异的银蓝。天空的蓝。前方瑞典短鼻龙鳞片的蓝。火龙鼻息间火焰的蓝。危险而迷人的蓝。

迷人的事物常常是荒谬的。

“我不缺想象力。”阿不思又重复了一次，“只是我的理性太喋喋不休。短鼻龙栖居在廖无人烟的野外，而且一七零九年的巫师大会上通过了禁止饲养火龙的法——”

作为回应，盖勒特向前一跃，相扣的十指牵绊着阿不思，使他踉跄着抬头。他的金发伙伴坐在那只短鼻龙的背脊上，用银蓝色的瞳孔俯视他。阿不思眯起眼，茫然又困惑。 **火龙不该这么温顺。** 不，前一个问题还未解决。火龙不该出现在 **这里** ——

**这里是哪里？** 没人会在戈德里克山谷养火龙； **现在是哪一年的夏天？** 他总觉得十九世纪已是遥远的过去时；眼睛仿佛被融化的太妃糖粘住——这刺目的强光是盛夏的太阳，还是那头乱糟糟鬈发的光芒？

**金色，蓝色。**

“阿不思，快上来。”盖勒特又扯了一下他，催促道，“我带你去云端。”

**

“这是梦。”阿不思说。

“没错—— **这是梦** ，我们共同的美梦！一切都在我们脚下！”

盖勒特大喊，声线被呼啸的风稀释，吐息却清晰地落在和他紧挨着的那个人的耳廓。邓布利多家的大儿子喜欢飞行课，可惜他的扫帚总是太古旧；谁不爱高空？云团像羽毛被一样触手可及，就是有点冷。阿不福思讨厌羽毛被也讨厌扫帚。他说他盖被子嫌热，他说他真想和阿利安娜一起坐飞机。

和弟弟相反，阿不思怕冷。

麻瓜哪一年发明的飞机来着？*

“盖尔，我是认真的。一眼望下去我居然看不到房屋，戈德里克山谷可没这么人烟稀少。”

风声取代沉默，然后阿不思听到轻笑，身后那个人短促的鼻息让他的脖颈微微发痒。“我带你来天空，你为何还要向下看？这里才是我们的世界。 **只属于** 我们的世界——你，我，天空，火龙的烈焰。”

“太高了。”阿不思回答。

某一瞬间，身后的温度变得遥远。分享体温可以构筑一种安全感，尤其是在高空，即使那安全感是某种假象，或者说，是一间易碎的避难所，毕竟温度的共享或抽离并不影响他们坠落——唔，也许 **只有一个人坠落。是谁呢？** 这个念头让阿不思微微吃惊，却不知为何没那么畏惧。坠落至地面似乎不是什么可怕的事， **死亡也不是** 。

又是一阵只有风声的回应。但火龙开始缓缓下降。

“那么。”盖勒特最终说，“阿尔，我们去看看这里的盛夏。”

**

“如果这不是梦，”阿不思说，“那么一定也不是现实。”

盖勒特瞥了他一眼，“古板的英国佬，亏我还以为你是个浪漫主义者。”

说这话的时候，他们已经回到地面。降落点是一座眼熟的小圆丘——几乎和某间谷仓一样眼熟。为何笃定这不是现实？阿不思再次感到茫然，明明他的五感争先恐后将记忆表面的灰尘掸去。午后的阳光，迷迭香的气息，蝉鸣与风拂过树林的沙沙声。然后是那些樟脑丸味的触感——交握的手指，柔软的肌肤，金发与红发缠绕，锁骨上落了一滴水。

是汗珠还是泪水？

盖勒特张开手臂躺下，他们的手仍然紧扣着，阿不思不得不一同跌向草地。

“这就是现实。”盖勒特微微阖眼，一小缕碎发搭在眼皮上，“别告诉我你忘了，咱们第一个吻发生在哪？”

阿不思想伸手触碰那缕金色，“盖尔，你知道我不可能忘记。我永远不会忘的。”

盖勒特微微偏头，现在是瞳色稍浅的那只眼睛凝望他。浅色比深色缱绻，浅色也比深色具有欺骗性；巫师们讨厌麻瓜的打印纸，明明颜色比羊皮纸浅，质地一样柔软，边缘却常常锋利得像把剃刀，一不留神手指就沁出血珠，血液流动着变回剃刀的形状，刀刃温柔絮语： **你不能对抗他。**

“只要你想，”盖勒特压低声线，“我们可以在这里重温无数片段。”

人鱼用歌声魅惑人类，敲碎情感的保护壳让人沉溺其中。阿不思曾问他们：你们歌唱时是否饱含真情？人鱼们回答：当然，先生。爱意是我们的利刃，我们的货币，我们凭借爱来交换利益。

可他是哪一年与人鱼对话的？霍格沃茨又是何时买了一百打A4打印纸结果没人肯用只好染成橘色统统折成万圣节的纸南瓜？

“我该回家了。”阿不思说，“阿利安娜和阿不福思还在等我。”

盖勒特保持着凝望的姿势。一秒，两秒，然后他突然扭回头重新闭上眼。现在谁也看不见那只浅色的瞳孔了。

“他们不在这。”

“所以这里确实不是戈德里克山谷。”

“怎么不是？这儿就是你我相遇的地方。”

“那么，”阿不思站起来，“我该回家了。”

这句重复的陈述收到一声冷笑作为回应。盖勒特没有睁眼也没有起身，只是抬起一只手臂在空中懒懒地挥了一下。“那就请回吧，保姆先生。不过我可得先警告你——你要去的地方不比我这边；时光将被禁锢在寒冬，那儿没有夏天也驾驭不了火龙。”

阿不思没有听见最后一句，他已经往山丘下方走去了。

**

这是梦。阿不思下结论。

戈德里克山谷没有火龙，就像从午后到深夜、从夏转变至冬不可能只花了下山的十分钟。巫师为什么也要用夏令时？此时天空的颜色说是晚上九点都嫌早；英格兰的夏夜是很清凉，但总不该像十二月那般冷得阴沉而凶狠。 **也许是十三月** ，阿不思一边裹紧身上单薄的衬衫一边想。当某些时光美好到虚幻，下一秒却过于痛苦以至于他不愿承认是现实时，他常常幻想那是不存在的十三月——从夏的月份缝隙中挤出，却带着十二月和一月的冷。阴沉而凶狠的冷。

熟悉的小木屋在路的尽头。啊，熟悉的谷仓也在路的尽头，它本该是旖旎的代名词，可门上仿佛插着那把血液铸就的剃刀，于是阿不思决定绕开它，就像绕开一块隐藏得很好的沼泽地。真的好冷，该死，他的魔杖去哪了？

阿不思走到门前，尝试着推开——没有锁。看来他实在头疼阿不福思的粗神经，连梦里都是他弟弟的粗心大意。

阿利安娜坐在餐桌边，面前摆着一壶热茶，一碟松饼。

她闻声望向门口，脆生生地小声喊：“阿不思。”

他朝妹妹微笑：“阿不福思呢？”

“他不在这里。”

“很晚了，怎么还没回来。”

“还没到时候呢。”

“今天过得怎么样？”

“一开始还不错。后来不开心了。”

“为什么不开心？”

“因为你回家。”

阿不思认为妹妹是想说“因为你还不回家。”

“所以我回来啦。外面可真冷。”

“其实没那么冷。”

“真的吗？可我的骨头都快冻僵了，我看今晚阿不福思必须得盖羽毛被。”

“毕竟是 **十三月** 了嘛。”

阿不思愣住：“十三月？”

“是啊，十三月。”他的小妹妹看上去像是自言自语，眼睛是银蓝色的。

“亲爱的，一年只有十二个月。”

阿利安娜看了他一眼。“你自己说的，时间会捉弄人，有时突然就冒出一个不存在的月份。 **既是盛夏又是寒冬的十三月。** ”

他和家人说过这些吗？阿不思皱眉。这个想法他只和盖勒特开玩笑般提起过。

**“虚幻之月，时间缝隙的呓语。”他曾如此形容。**

**盖勒特似笑非笑：“是不是和我在一起让你觉得日子太美好、以至于像是幻境？我真荣幸。”**

**阿不思翻了个白眼，雀斑却偷偷红了：“是，我现在就在做梦。”**

那时的十三月似乎是个褒义词。

“阿不思。”

“怎么了，亲爱的？”

阿利安娜怯怯地看着他，嘴角却是弯的。她吟诵道——

“既是盛夏又是寒冬的十三月；

“既代表永生又象征死亡的十三月；

“既渴求高空与自由，又不得不被大地禁锢的十三月；

“既裹挟柔情与爱意，又充斥冷酷与憎恨的十三月；

“阿不思—— **你选择了哪一边？** ”

阿不思没有回答。他盯着妹妹看。

下一秒，阿利安娜不见了，一个男人的声音出现在他的身后：“邓布利多。”

阿不思回头，西弗勒斯·斯内普冷漠地望向他，薄薄的嘴唇扭曲成一个讥笑的弧度，然后慢吞吞开口——

“你选择了哪一边；

“我选择了哪一边；

“你替我指向了哪一边；

“我终将止步于哪一边；

“邓布利多—— **你如今身处夏天还是冬天？** ”

男人说完就消失了。与此同时，另一边响起一个少年的声音：“先生。”

阿不思沉默着望过去，望进一双澄澈的绿色瞳孔，瞳孔深处跳跃着银蓝色的火焰。哈利·波特微笑着问——

“你如今身处夏天还是冬天？

“你希望我善良；

“你要求我无畏；

“你祈祷我安然无恙，可你其实也曾想过

“或许这男孩无法全身而退；

“先生—— **你将会品味十三月的欢笑还是泪水？** ”

**

阿不思和男孩对视。非常像。执拗很像，无畏也很像。但真正的黑色眼睛和绿色眼睛里各自压缩着十七年份与七年份的信任，银蓝色的眼睛里没有——好吧，最多两月份。

他缓缓开口：“盖勒特，我说过，我的理性永远喋喋不休；我承认你的想象力比我丰富，可障眼法对于两个活了一个多世纪的老人来说，是不是有点孩子气了。”

“哈利”笑了。这孩子的面孔不适合这样笑——仿佛带着一张金色的面具，优雅的野蛮气息和男孩太违和。也许当事人也懒得忍受身高差，于是黑发蜕成金色，瘦削的少年体格变得挺拔高挑，绿色转为银蓝，十七岁的哈利·波特变成三十五岁的盖勒特·格林德沃。

“你还是十八岁的样子，这很好。”盖勒特评价，“阿尔，我喜欢禁忌感。”

阿不思不动声色地让自己的白胡子变回来：“我更喜欢这幅模样。”

“你想起来了？”

“如果你是指我们都死了，这里是死后的世界，不知为何你的到来让我失忆还经历一段不甚有趣的幻境——是的，格林德沃。我都想起来了。”

他语调里的冷淡让盖勒特挑起眉。“怎么，邓布利多，是谁刚刚还说‘我永远不会忘记我们第一个吻’的？”

“我的确不会忘记，”阿不思平静地回答，“可我也记得，我说了‘我该回家’。”

“冬天冷不冷？”

“寒冷让我清醒。”

“你一直遗憾没有和埃菲亚斯·多吉一起去希腊看火龙。”

“如果你买过巧克力蛙，你就会知道我几十年前就发现了龙血的十二种用途。”

“唔，我可没机会买，毕竟一九四五年后我半步都踏不出我建造的监狱。”

“……”

“怎么，”阿不思的沉默仿佛取悦了他，盖勒特露出那个优雅又野蛮的笑容，继续说，“‘ **邓布利多广为人知的贡献包括：一九四五年击败黑巫师格林德沃** ’，这一举世瞩目的胜利反而令你畏惧？虽然我没机会买巧克力蛙，但我的笔友曾在信里提到过。我很感谢巧克力制造商将你我的姓名一同写在附赠的卡片上。”

“我并不畏惧。说实话，刚刚发生的一切让我失望至极。格林德沃，像百年前那样用夏天的天空与火龙的烈焰来诱惑我就这么有趣？你有什么权利以我妹妹、我的两个学生的面目现身，代替他们质问我的决断？我为你悲哀。”

窗外刮起狂风。

“悲哀？！邓布利多，你是在怜悯我，还是在责怪我？你是不是只想看到我跪下，哭泣，忏悔着说出：你妹妹的死是我的错？可究竟是谁的错？一九四五年之前你不敢问，决斗那天你还是不敢问。你——”

“那么，”阿不思深吸一口气，“杀死阿利安娜的是谁？”

盖勒特沉默片刻，移开目光：“也许是我，也许是你，也许是你弟弟，也许是她自己。你愿意相信那个咒语来自谁？”

“……我的确害怕过。”阿不思轻声回答，“我怕得知是我亲手杀死了我的妹妹。可只纠结于那一个咒语本就是荒唐的，难道一旦知道那并不来自我的魔杖、我就能释然？不，造成那天局面的罪人名单上永远记录着我的名字。你说我因这件事而责怪你，格林德沃，我更责怪我自己，我只为你悲哀。”

“哦，所以你是在为我所谓的罪感到悲哀？”盖勒特说，声线却更狠绝，“可你呢？你难道就没有‘为了更伟大的利益’玩弄他人的命运？难道说牺牲千万人是罪，牺牲一两个人就不是罪？”

“所以我也为自己悲哀；我更为你无法感到悲哀而悲哀。”

阿不思苦笑一声，继续说：“你借我的两个学生之口，问我选择了十三月的夏天还是冬天，我以为这显而易见。盖勒特，我不能靠近火龙，因为我和你一样会被火焰吞噬；我选择冬天，因为我需要在做出一切决定前感到寒冷，然后为了不至于更冷而尽我最大的努力。你从来不懂，我也没奢望你能完全理解。”

盖勒特的一双瞳孔紧紧盯着老态的阿不思·邓布利多——这个名字在他心中有很多前缀与备注，比如“美丽的”、“聪颖的”、“唯一能与自己比肩的”；比如“软弱的”、“犹豫的”、“居然可以打败自己的”；比如“伪善的”、“信中的”、“自己到死竟仍铭记的”；比如“我的恋人”、“我的仇敌”、“拒绝互相理解的知己”。

“……阿尔，我确实不想完全理解。 **但夏天也不只有火龙** 。”

阿不思下意识退后一步。

他不再看向金发的男人。“为何还要提起？其实你没那么爱那两个月，又何必要求我被一层名为夏天的薄薄糖浆粘住而动弹不得？”

盖勒特看着他，身体微微前倾，一字一句说：“阿不思，你怕了。你害怕死亡洗涤一切，洗尽你我信念的差异，洗去漫长岁月里所有的罪与痛苦然后只剩下一个夏天；你害怕那件东西，明明你总说它是最强大的魔法，可你怕你心底的它不曾改变，你怕你不能对抗我的原因不仅因为血誓更因为它；你怕我从未拥有过它，更怕我一开始轻视并利用它，最后却——”

阿不思打断他：“我希望你最后拥有的是你的良心。如果你在漫长的监禁中能偶尔感受一下寒冬，我会替你欣慰，但也 **只是如此** 罢了。”

盖勒特慢慢站直。

他说：“冬天太冷。我回我的夏天去了。”

**

阿不思看着木头餐桌，那壶茶仍然飘出缕缕热气。这个世界是荒谬的——人死后还能吃喝，火龙出现在戈德里克山谷，少年皮囊下藏着一百多岁的灵魂，不存在的十三月里，夏与冬不过短短一条回家小路的距离，最后那句“ **只是如此** ”说出口的同时，他心中想的却是——

“如果你真的能感到寒冷，请来我的冬天喝杯热茶。”

**

是时候去见哈利了。

阿不思活了一百一十五年。这数字意味着什么？他可以微笑着向男孩道尽一切因果，流着泪袒露自己的错与罪；这数字意味着他能理智地谈论那个人——“他来了”、“他失去了控制”、“他逃跑了”、“人们说他怕我，但我认为我更怕他”，以及最后“我胜利了。我赢得了那根魔杖”。

然后哈利说：“格林德沃试图阻止伏地魔追寻那根魔杖。他撒谎了，你知道，谎称他从没得到过它。”

阿不思垂眼望着膝头。一百一十五年也使某些话说不出口——怎么说出口呢？爱与恨只在这男孩的年纪才纯粹得熠熠生辉。两个已死的老巫师之间还剩些什么？干脆只谈理念，只谈罪孽，只谈理想化的良知——

“我听说他晚年独自被关在纽蒙迦德牢房里时流露出了悔恨。我希望这是真的。我希望他能感受到他的所作所为是多么恐怖和可耻。也许，他对伏地魔撒谎就是想弥补……想阻止伏地魔拿到圣器……”

“ **……或者不让他闯进你的坟墓？** ”*

咔哒一声轻响。名为一百一十五年的磁带卡住；就像一九六五年第一次尝试这件麻瓜的新奇玩意儿时，阿不思试图跳过正播放的一段旋律，录音机却因快进键频繁按压出现故障，绕带声嘶嘶作响，一切回溯到第一个音符。

那首钢琴曲——柴可夫斯基四季套曲中的《六月：船歌》。

哈利看着他，希冀的翠绿瞳孔勃勃生机，像盛夏的草坪，鸟雀的啼鸣，以及自己不愿承认付出过、不敢相信那个人其实拥有的真心。

**阿尔，夏天也不只有火龙。**

刹那间，百年前的阳光穿透云层，迷迭香的气息氤氲而生，窗外是蝉鸣与榆树叶的沙沙作响，有人敲门，金发的少年站在门口，不耐烦的表情在看清开门人后怔住、褪去，转变成微笑。

他说：“你好，我是巴沙特太太的侄孙，今天才到这里。你愿意来我家喝杯下午茶吗？”

尾声

阿不思在纠结。

不是一九四五年后他常常陷入的那种纠结。

他死了。他的死后世界半是盛夏，半是寒冬；他在冬天，那个人在夏天；他有一间小木屋，那个人有一只火龙；他曾说“只是如此”，那个人放言“冬天太冷”；可他其实想说“请来喝茶”，那个人好像说过“夏天不只有火龙”。

阿不思非常纠结。

他在想该用什么理由走到另一半边，邀请那个人来喝杯热茶。

或者他去喝杯凉茶。偶尔地。

阿不思太纠结了。

直到传来敲门声。

END

**Author's Note:**

> *1903年莱特兄弟发明飞机；
> 
> *见死亡圣器chap 35。


End file.
